Another Night, Another Dream
by Countess of Gore
Summary: This here is a short piece on my favorite anime character, Shayla-Shayla.


Note: This story is based on El-Hazard, created by Hiroki Hayashi, Ryoe Tsukimura and Hidetomo Tsubura.

**Another Night, Another Dream **

Red mists swirled about and threatened to engulf Shayla-Shayla as she wandered the haunted dreamscape of her subconciousness. Tepid air swarmed over her body, invading her lungs. She coughed, gasped and inhaled more of the foul breeze. It smelled as though some animal had died and had been rotting for some time. Shayla's worried eyes scanned the dark horizon, searching for someone. "Makoto!" she cried into the darkness. Only her echo answered. "He's not here," her voice of self-doubt spoke. "And even if he was, why would he want to be with you?" Shayla shook her head as if trying to dislodge a troublesome thought from her mind. "That's not true." she said to herself. "Lie to yourself if you must." replied the voice. If it had a face, the voice would have smirked. 

The fog seemed to grow thicker before Shayla's eyes. Cold, apathetic fingers traced her spine, causing her to quake uncontrollably. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the mists.

"Makoto!" Shayla was suddenly overjoyed, despite the dark atmosphere. "You're here!"

Makoto's face brightened visibly. When she saw him, Shayla thought she would burst from happiness. It was a happiness that was never meant to last.

"Ifurita..." Makoto breathed.

The smile faded from Shayla's face. She turned and felt her blood freeze up in her veins when she saw the demoness appear behind her.

"But... Makoto... You... You love her?" she stammered, unable to complete the thought.

Makoto unceremoniously shoved Shayla out of the way as he ran with open arms towards the hated figure.

"Ifurita!"

He melted into the arms of his one true love. They embraced, becoming one, completely oblivious to the slack-jawed figure staring at them, so close she could hear every kiss and sweet word spoken.

"N... No..."

"Quit denying it." said the voice.

"But... It can't be!"

Hot tears of pain and frustration began to well up in Shayla's eyes, and she swatted angrily at them with the back of her hand. She wasn't used to such emotions. Rage and anger were her usual states of mind.

"Why can't he care for me?"

"Face it. You mean nothing to him." spoke the voice, laughing hysterically.

"It's not true!" Shayla screamed at the voice as Makoto and Ifurita continued their passionate embrace. "It can't be true..." she whispered.

Makoto turned and spotted Shayla, staring as if he'd just noticed her standing there. He eyed her critically. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Shayla almost wilted beneath the gazes of the two lovers. She mustered the courage her frame contained and said, "I think the question is, what are _you_ doing here with her?" She glanced at Ifurita with malice in her eyes.

"How can you say that?" said Makoto coldly.

"Look at her!" Shayla exploded. "You're in love with... with that... that bitch!"

Makoto looked hurt. He pointed an accusing finger at Shayla. "Ifurita... Get rid of her."

Ifurita raised the Power Key Staff and aimed for Shayla's heart. In one fluid motion, Shayla reached for her Lamp of Fire. It wasn't there. Panic shot through Shayla's innards as sharply as any bolt from Ifurita's staff.

"It is pointless to resist," Ifurita said.

"She's right, you know." said the hated voice.

"Call her off," Shayla pleaded. "Please, Makoto." The air around the staff began to crackle and spark. "Come on! This isn't like you!" Makoto remained stoic, a statue. His face had hardened, becoming a reflection of his frozen heart.

Ifurita's eyes narrowed. "Quit grovelling." she sneered.

"Makoto..." Shayla whispered- a last-ditch effort.

A glowing bolt of energy burst from the Power Key Staff. Shayla dogded, but not quickly enough. The blast caught her right shoulder, spinning her around and nearly taking her arm off. From the ground, Shayla looked up at her two tormentors.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"Do you have to ask?" replied the voice. For some reason, it sounded a lot like Afura.

"Ifurita," Makoto said coldly. "Finish her."

Ifurita stepped forward, slamming her foot down on Shayla's chest. Makoto placed his hand on her shoulder, looking down on Shayla in repulsion.

"I can't believe you'd do this..." Shayla murmured.

He spat in her face.

"Noooo!" Shayla screamed as Ifurita pointed the staff between her eyes...

Shayla shot up in bed, roused by her own screams. Cold sweat had plastered her nightgown to her back and made the chill of the room seem even colder. When her racing heartbeat had subsided, Shayla lay down once again. "Makoto..." she whispered to the darkness as a single tear stained her pillow...

**-THE END-**

Note: I shed tears while writing this one, it's just so tragic... sniff... By the way, do you sometimes think: Makoto clearly isn't the one for Shayla and she can never hope to win his heart. Will the right man for her come someday, and her heartbreak seace? Maybe, but that's another story for another night...


End file.
